


【惊红】Bad Girl

by Dimo82929



Category: the avengers（the movies）
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: 在微博上发过的惊红ABO，惊A发情
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Carol Danvers
Kudos: 7





	【惊红】Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> 在微博上发过的惊红ABO，惊A发情

Carol回到基地后径直回到了自己的房间，甚至把Goose也扔了出来。

在实验室折腾新玩具的Tony看了眼委屈的橘猫耸了耸肩“也许她心情不好。”

“喵～”Goose甩甩头从窗口跳了出去。

和Natasha一起做任务的Wanda回到基地就迫不及待想要回屋洗个澡，却被Tony叫住

“little hippy.”

“don’t call me that…”

wanda瞪了他一眼，然后用手肘戳了一下旁边憋笑的特工。

“你家cap回来了。”Tony用笔指了指楼上，

“Carol ？”Wanda拿着水瓶的手一顿“她怎么没在楼下等我？”

Tony摊开手摇了摇头，然后拿起一旁的甜甜圈回了实验室。

Wanda疑惑地看了眼Natasha，便快速上了楼。

推开Carol的房门，一股浓烈的Alpha味道便扑面而来，Wanda只觉得头昏脑胀，那味道比任何时候都要浓郁还带着侵略性。

她关上门，舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇。

浴室里传来了水声，还夹杂着隐隐约约的喘息声，wanda颤抖着手拉开门，便看到Carol靠在墙上。

只见她一只手握着腿间的腺体，另一只手紧紧抱着自己，凌乱的金发被水打湿披散在颈间，脸颊通红，嘴唇微张，有些颤抖地粗喘着。

“Carol?”Wanda有些震惊地站在门口，脸上也染上了一抹绯红，她只觉得自己的身体也立刻兴奋起来，小腹一阵阵抽搐着，腿间的花瓣也苏醒了过来。

Carol听到她的呼唤立刻睁开了眼睛，那眼神像是肉食性动物一般紧盯着面前的猎物。她双手垂了下来，整个人斜斜的靠在墙壁上，喘息着看着面前的Omega，眼底浓浓的欲望让Wanda下意识地想逃。

“Cap…你怎么了……”Wanda被她强大的Alpha信息素压制得动弹不得，只能靠在门边喘息着。

Carol大步走了过来，一把将她压到了墙上，冰凉的瓷砖让Wanda忍不住地弹起身子，却被那人死死压了回去。

“抱歉……Wanda”Carol啃咬着她的脖颈“我控制不住……”

Alpha也会发情吗？Wanda一边这样想着一边回抱住了她。

得到默许的Carol迫不及待地拉住Wanda领口的衣服，然后用力向下扯开，Wanda闷哼一声，双手无力地揪住Carol的衣服。

感觉自己的动作太过粗暴，Carol找回理智，抬起头看着Wanda，那女巫红着眼圈，有些委屈地抬头看着她。

她红色的战斗服被彻底撕开，被紫红色内衣包裹的浑圆暴露在Carol面前，腹部精致的线条向下延伸……

Carol伸手拉住她的裤边，Wanda惊慌地拉住她的手“wait…”

Carol连忙松开手“sorry…”

Wanda看着她竭力忍耐的样子笑了笑，伸手揉了揉她潮湿的头发，然后拉着她来到床边“还想把我的裤子也撕坏吗bad girl.”

只见女巫红着脸踌躇了一下，然后闭上眼把裤子和内裤一起脱到了脚踝，正当她要把身上破破烂烂的战斗服也脱掉时，那金毛却突然扑了上来，两个人一起往床上倒去。

Wanda被突然的失重吓了一跳，下意识调整姿势把那人反压到床上，

Carol有些出乎意料地挑眉“Natasha的徒弟huh…”

Wanda低头轻轻咬住她的下唇，含含糊糊地吐露着不满“不要在我的床上提别的女人的名字。”

Carol笑着按住她的胯骨。女巫的大腿内侧不经意地蹭到那发烫的腺体，她一边低头亲吻着Carol，一边压低身体，用肿胀的花瓣抚慰着那炙热的硬物。

难以言喻的柔软让Carol呻吟着抱紧身上的女人，然后迫不及待地挺起腰，想要把自己挤进那湿润的缝隙里。

她忍不住拉下身上的人，将她按在身下，将她的双手按在头顶，然后疯狂地在她颈间亲吻啃咬，然后开始向下滑落，直到嘴唇碰到她早就挺立起来的乳尖。

Wanda闷哼着想要挣脱，那残破的衣服让她很不舒服，而且她的手套还没摘掉呢。

女巫的挣扎让Carol有些不满地抬起她的腿，暴涨的腺体狠狠冲了进去。

“啊！”太过突然的进入让Wanda疼得缩起身子，身上瞬间起了一层的冷汗。

她并没有处在发情期，进入状态没有那么快，而且以前Carol也从来没有弄疼过她，这突然的入侵让她疼的不由得浑身颤抖起来。

Carol发觉自己弄疼了Wanda，连忙停下动作，松开桎梏她的手，轻轻抚摸着Wanda汗湿的脸“对不起，我……”

那女巫摇了摇头，抬手抱住她，拍了拍她的背“我没事的……”

Carol亲吻着她的额头，手指伸到两人连接着的地方轻轻按揉着她沉睡在皱褶下的花核，Wanda呻吟着抬起头，那紧致的甬道收缩着，渐渐涌出了更多的花液，但却依然死死咬着Carol的腺体不能放松。

Carol起身将自己抽了出来

Wanda连忙抬起腿勾在她的腰上“我可以的……”

Carol安抚似的将她翻了过去，然后趴到她的背上。

感觉到自己的长发被拉开，颈后的腺体暴露出来，强烈的恐惧感蔓延开来，她的双手手腕被牢牢按在胸口，浑身软了下来。

当那里被轻轻吮吸的时候，Wanda浑身僵硬地向后倒进Carol的怀中，失声尖叫出来，强烈的刺激从颈后一直穿过脊椎，然后传送到脑中，穿透灵魂的快感让她哭了出来。

花穴涌出的大量花液打湿了床单，那炙热的硬物猛地冲了进来，因为腺体的关系被强制发情的女巫无力地趴伏在床上。

呼吸声渐渐凌乱，肉体拍打的水声回绕在屋子里，粗重的喘息和断断续续的呻吟声交杂在一起，Wanda啜泣着呻吟着，感受着那人在体内的横冲直撞。

Carol低头亲吻着她的后背，双手紧紧卡在她的胯骨上，不断地把自己挤进她的深处。

Wanda早就破烂不堪的衣服挂在她白皙的后背上，随着Carol的动作晃动着，看着那人腰间被自己失手留下的瘀青，Carol忍不住把她翻过身抱了起来。

wanda双臂环在Carol的脖子上，双腿随着对方的起伏颤抖着，朦胧的雾气布满了窗户，她闭着眼歪过头，鼻尖蹭Carol潮湿的发丝，熟悉的Alpha气息被热气蒸腾出来，她的甬道忍不住收缩着又溢出一股花液。

Carol感受着她的挤压，舒服地闷哼着，慢慢又加快了速度。

“嗯……”感觉到被欺负得高高肿起的乳尖被那人含住，wanda抬起头来轻叹着，那深深埋在体内的硬物缓缓停弄，她张开嘴像一条离开水的鱼一般贪婪地呼吸着。

Carol抬起头吻着她的下巴，牙齿轻轻咬住她的脖颈，卡在她腰间的手带着她起伏，wanda低下头，双手捧着她的脸，朦胧的眸子半遮在长长的睫毛下，却依然像是有魔力一般牢牢撰住了Carol的心。

wanda轻皱着眉头，鼻尖贴着Carol的，身下的速度赫然加快，她失声叫了出来，却固执地捧着对方的脸，虽然很羞耻，但她喜欢对方看着她的样子，即使是在这个时候。

Wanda跪在她身上，腰肢下意识迎合着她的动作，白皙肩头被衣服勒出了红痕，脖颈上，锁骨上，胸口布满了Carol留下的痕迹。

她呼吸紊乱地张开嘴，小猫似地轻轻舔着Carol的嘴唇，带着手套的双手颤抖地搭在对方的肩头撑着自己的身体。

Carol痴迷地看着她，女巫被情欲洗礼过后的表情让她百看不厌，那原本清澈单纯的绿眸变得愈发妖冶，却又不时透露出一些羞涩的样子让她忍不住将手指伸到了二人交合的地方，微微用力按住了那早就肿得不像话的花核。

身上的人剧烈地颤抖着，却倔强地不肯叫出声来，wanda看着身下的人得逞的笑容，有些气恼地夹紧了身体，原本就紧致的甬道瞬间挤压着Carol的腺体，生殖腔的入口仿佛一张小嘴一般用力吮吸了一下她的端头。

Carol倒吸一口凉气，翻身将身上不乖的孩子压倒在床上，粗长的腺体也因为她的动作滑了出来，透明的花液淅淅沥沥地落在床单上。

wanda惊慌地抱紧她，然后小声求饶“Cap…不要出去……”

Carol她的一条腿挂在肩头，狠狠顶了进去，听到她的尖叫后又慢慢抽送着。

wanda的膝盖被顶到胸前，早就酸痛的腰肢被迫拉了起来，另一条腿无措地搭在她的腰间“啊……嗯……不要……这么快……”

Carol仿佛听不到一般，快速顶弄着，wanda眯着眼，她的大腿不断蹭过自己的乳尖，Carol低头咬住她的下唇，开始最后的冲刺，wanda的呻吟声被她悉数含进嘴里。

随着她用力的停弄，wanda从喉间挤出一声崩溃的呻吟，痉挛的甬道不规则地挤压着Alpha的腺体，Carol抱紧wanda，炙热的液体冲刷着她的内壁，还在高潮中的女巫被烫得不停发抖。

Carol适时放开了她，wanda大口喘息着，晃了晃放在她肩头的膝盖“麻了……”

Carol挑眉抱着她坐了起来，交合处的结让wanda被撑得有些难受，她扶着对方的肩膀半跪在她身上。

像是看出她的难受，Carol将她放回床上，拉开她的双腿看着红肿的花核“抱歉有点过分了”

wanda瞪了她一眼，闭上眼睛侧过了头，Carol笑着伸手摸了摸

“唔……别……”wanda连忙扭过头来拉住她的手，眼里蒙上一股雾气，紧皱着眉头“不要乱动……”

Carol低头吻了吻她，把她脸上凌乱的发丝别到耳后。

暴涨的结渐渐消了下去，Carol离开了女巫的身体，低头轻轻吻着她的眼睑“你还好吗？”

Wanda点了点头靠近她怀中“没想到Alpha也会发情……”

“是因为克里人的血吧……以前都有打抑制剂的。”Carol叹了口气抱紧她“这次出了点意外，还好回来了。”

“以后不要打抑制剂了。”Wanda红着脸低下头，看着Carol又悄然挺立起来的腺体。她坐起身摘下手套，然后把身上破烂的战斗服扔到了床下。

夜色刚刚降临，银白的月光洒进窗户，那女巫跨坐在Carol身上，眼底冒着绯红色的光芒，仿佛一只暗夜精灵，她趴伏在Carol身上，凑到她耳边 

“准备好下一轮了吗？Cap？”


End file.
